The Truth Is
by oXMiDoRiXo
Summary: The silver haired teen was so afraid that at any moment he was going to wake up and find Sora still sleeping in the large white pod isolated from him, his sight, his touch, his love. SoRiku, Oneshot.


The Truth Is

'I should tell him today… but I don't know if I can…'

The 16 year old, silver haired teen sighed as he thought about his feelings for a certain brunette boy. He was watching the sunset from his favorite spot. The Paupou Island perched on top of the crooked tree.

"There you are Riku! I looked everywhere for you! Should have figured you'd be here." Riku wasn't surprised, for the brunette had to be the most recognizable runner on the island.

He turned to find the boy he adored, smiling sheepishly and blushing at his forgetfulness. Riku gave a small smile then turned his attention back to the sunset he had been watching ever so peacefully.

"You ok Riku?" the 15 year old boy asked, a little worried by his best friends reaction. Usually, Riku would have had something clever to say to make fun of the boy but this time he was silent.

"Yeah Sora, I'm fine. Just thinking."

Riku seemed to do that a lot lately, sit in silence for hours staring out at the sea 'thinking'. It was beginning to bother the brunette. For a while Sora would just shrug the feeling off saying 'Riku's just glad to be home. He's enjoying the peace.' But as time went on, about a month to be exact. Sora couldn't help but worry about Riku. What was making his closest and dearest friend seem so distant?

" 'bout what?" he asked, not expecting an answer though.

"Just, stuff." Riku replied casually.

Sora sighed, he really wanted to know what was bothering the silver haired teen. "Riku… what's wrong?" Sora asked, worry present in his voice now.

"Nothing, I already to you." Riku tried to reassure the brunette with a fake smile, but Sora could see right through him.

"Riku… I'm serious. You've been so… well… 'distant' since we got back." Sora said

Riku was again going to tell the boy everything was fine, but Sora spoke again before he got the chance

"Riku I'm really worried about you. Did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me?" Sora asked saddness growing in his bright sky blue eyes. The same eyes that had caused Riku to fall in love with the boy in the first place. The same eyes that now stared back at him filled with sadness and worry, which he had caused.

"Sora…" Riku pulled the younger boy into his embrace, he could feel the brunettes warm breath touch his skin "I could never be mad at you." Riku held onto the boy tightly, never wanting to let go.

"Then… what's wrong?" Sora looked up at Riku, his piercing sky colored eyes staring at the silver haired teen, longing for the truth.

"Sora… I…" Riku just couldn't say the word's he longed to tell Sora… for years. "I… I can't…" he cut himself off, and stepped back letting go of Sora. He couldn't bear the thought of what could happen if Sora did not feel that same way in return. His attention back on the sunset.

"… Riku?" Sora stood there, sad, worried, and confused. "I… I don't understand?" he said more confused then anything now, he stepped closer to Riku "You can't what?" he reached out for Riku's hand, but his best friend pulled away.

"I… just… can't Sora." The brunette could hear sadness in his voice now.

"Riku… you're my best friend in the whole universe… can't you trust me?" Sora asked still stepping closer to Riku.

"That's just it!" Riku snapped back at the younger boy "I'm you're Best Friend!" Riku shouted, causing some fear to grow inside Sora

"…What?" the brunette asked extremely confused now.

"I don't want to be you're Best Friend!" Riku shouted with out thought, tears of shock and hurt streamed from Sora's eyes, soaking his cheeks. Riku froze realizing what he had said

Sora stepped back, then turned to run, but was stopped by his former best friend's hand grabbing his.

"Wait Sora, that's not what I meant!" Riku said hysterically trying keep Sora from running out of his life forever.

"Then what did you mean!" Sora cried out, anger, sadness, confusion, and pain all could be heard in the boy's voice now.

Riku was silent for a while trying to think of what to say. Mean while Sora just stared at him, with his piercing eyes, any trace of his former happiness was gone. Only hurt could be seen in them now.

"I meant… I don't want to be you're best friend… because… I… I want to be more… I want us… to be more then… just… best friends." It was hard for Riku to say any of this, but he figured he has to try or he may lose Sora whether or not he says it.

"…What?" Sora asked the look of torture had left his tear soaked face, now filled with confusion.

"Sora… can't you see? I love you." And with that, Riku had put everything on the line.

Sora was his everything.

"Riku…" the brunette had stepped away from his friend. 'Fear? Was that fear in his voice? Hear it comes…' Riku thought as he prepared himself for horrible rejection from Sora. But that's not what he got.

Riku almost fell over as Sora launched at him, landing his lips right on Riku's. If it hadn't been for the Paupou tree behind him he probably would have. Riku wrapped his arms around the smaller boys waist pulling him deeper into the kiss. Riku could feel the brunettes tears on his cheeks, but he knew they where tears of happiness.

"I love you too Riku." Sora said sweetly as he reluctantly pulled away from his best friends lips.

At that point, the silver haired teen almost fainted. He had dreamed of Sora saying those words to him, but he had never thought it would actually happen. Riku once again pulled the younger boy into his strong embrace.

"I was so afraid I'd lose you again if I told you…" Sora said, tears of happiness and shock still falling from his blue eyes.

"You'll never lose me Sora. Never again… I'm here for good." Riku smirked as he looked down at the brunette. He loved him so much.

"That's good." The brunette said as a very 'Sora' smile spread across his face. He nuzzled into Riku's chest wrapping his thin arms around Riku tighter, as if his best friend was going to disappear at any second.

Riku also had his own fears, it just seemed too good to be true. The silver haired teen was so afraid that at any moment he was going to wake up and find Sora still sleeping in the large white pod isolated from him, his sight, his touch, his love.

"I couldn't bare that… not again." Riku thought to himself as he also tightened his grip around Sora.


End file.
